Mocking Bird
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: A short one shot on Harry and draco's relationship after Hogwarts. Mentions of slash and Mpreg. Can Draco come back in time to save his husband, not to mention their two young daughters?


Mocking bird

This was inspired by the music video of Eminem's (sp) new song mockinbird (hence the title) I think his two little girls are adorable, even though I despise him normally I can actually tolerate this song. I hope you like, it's mainly drabble but I'm sure you'll cope with it. Please review.

* * *

Harry and Draco had got together in there last year at Hogwarts and started their life together as soon as they graduated. Life had been fairly good to them although the threat of Voldermort loomed ever closer they were both happy. They were bonded and had two beautiful girls, Elena nine and Cassandra six. Harry was unemployed and spent his time looking after his daughters and training for the final battle.

Draco on the other hand was living his dream; he was in a punk rock band that was successful in both the muggle and wizarding world, which meant that he was touring various countries for at least eight months out of the year leaving Harry on his own.

Now this didn't make Harry very happy but he loved his husband too much to ask him to give up his dream life. Each day he'd drop his daughters off at Ron and Hermione's place so he could train for a few hours. Ron and Hermione had three children of their own, twin boys Thomas and Michele and there youngest daughter Paige.

Draco was due home in a month's time but Harry was worried that it would be too late. Dumbledore had discovered through one Severus Snape that Hogwarts was going to be attacked in a week's time, finally the waiting was over and Draco was now where to be seen. Not that Harry had not thought of trying to contact him, he had, but somehow Draco's mobile number had been put on the internet so he's had to discard it. Harry didn't know the new number.

Each night Harry treated it as his last with his daughters, they had no idea what was coming, but Harry knew, there was a very good chance that he was going to die. He took them out anywhere they wanted and spoiled them with toys, sweets and parties, not to mention the occasional sleep over.

When there was only two days left Harry and Hermione were out in the park with all their kids who were all off playing happily. "I'm scared Mione." Harry said simply.

"Has Draco not called?" She assumed he was scared that he wasn't interested in him any more, she had no idea about anything, she had opted not to join the Order and Ron had agreed, they wanted normal lives and Harry respected that. He didn't want them dragged into his mess any more.

"What if he's not back when…the time comes." Harry paused, taking in the silence that surrounded them. "The final battle is in a few days time and he doesn't know."

"Oh Harry, you can't go and fight wars, you have responsibilities, two in fact and they are the most beautiful little girls ever, you can't leave them."

"They'll have you and Ron, also Draco. I know I could die Mione and I don't want to but… I can't let the Order down, it's what I'm expected to do and you know that."

"You've been training so hard, I just have to believe that you can win this fight, it makes it so hard that when I look into your eyes all I see is fear, you more or less know that you won't make it."

"I love my family but I can't live with the knowledge that he's out there and capable of hurting the people I love, I am going to do everything in my power to make it through. It isn't fair; I shouldn't have to do this…"

"They're going to be crushed, they love you so much." Harry looked over and watched as Elena and Cassandra played on the swings, both smiling and giggling away, the sight almost made Harry cry with joy. He knew how much they loved him because he loved them so much more.

"I know, they have become my world, when I can't sleep at night I sit up and look at photo albums and occasionally the Christmas that we had the camcorder out, that video and I still can't get over how perfect my little girls are."

That night Harry sat up and watched the video over and over again, he marvelled at their beauty and fell asleep watching it. When he awoke it was too the post hitting the doormat, he went to retrieve it but Elena bet him to it.

"Hey, isn't this Dad's handwriting." She asked showing Harry the envelope. Harry's heart soared ad took the letter. He scanned the contents, he'd been given an address, he hurriedly left and began to compose a letter to his husband, one that said goodbye. Harry encouraged the girls to do one each also and they did.

It was early the following morning that Draco received these letters; Harry had sent them with Hedwig as it was far quicker than muggle post. First he brought out the pictures and short notes of 'Hello, we miss you love Cassie and Elena.' Before taking out Harry's letter and reading the contents, his heart rate speeding.

_Dearest Draco_

_When you receive this I expect you will be in your luxury trailer that only a superstar like yourself deserves. I however will not be so comfortable, I will most likely be at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, that or preparing to leave. You have missed so much by not being here but I don't blame you, you followed your heart, I admire that because I never could. _

_You gave me something close to perfection in my life and now I have to say goodbye, not only to you but to the girls and most likely to life. I face Voldermort today and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away, far away. I left the girls with Ron and Hermione; they will take care of them until you get back. _

_I know what your thinking but don't, there is now way that you'll make it here on time to whisk me away back to our home and forget that Voldermort even reappeared. It doesn't work that way and you know it, I have my destiny to fulfil, you never know I may even make it through. This letter is a just in case, just in case I don't._

_I want you to tell you so many things, most very cheesy and I would feel ashamed to write them down here. I love you and I missed you when you were away, not seeing you for so long almost broke my heart, I know the girls won't admit it but they feel the same. _

_It has been a long hard road without you, I would always ask myself where you were on the nights that I cried, and did you feel the pain that I felt? I guess that will be another unanswered question to add to the list. _

_I want to ask you not to cry if the worst happens and to be strong for Cassandra and especially Elena who thinks she has to be strong even though she doesn't have to be the big sister all the time. Tell them that Daddy says it's alright to cry. _

_I think I have successfully babbled on and knowing you as I do Draco your crying, or at least your eyes are watering and my words are becoming blurry. I don't blame you for not being here; never stop to ask yourself what if, what's done is done. Move on and be happy my darling. _

_Never forget me, all my love forever Harry J Potter. _

Harry had been right, Draco was tearing up. He grabbed his jacket and told his manager that he was going home, they rest of the tour was cancelled and tickets were to be refunded. They argued for precious minutes until finally Draco was allowed to apperate away. It was almost noon by this time and Harry was not at home.

Draco didn't go to Ron and Hermione's, instead he went to Hogwarts except it wasn't there, only ruins of the school remained, some parts of it were even on fire still. He didn't try and extinguish it.

Faces from his childhood lay on the ground, there blood spilled. Neville, Minerva, Albus, Seamus, Hagrid, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus…they were all dead, there eyes open and blank, the life had long since faded from them. Nott, Parkinson, Fred and George Weasley.

These faces meant nothing to him but he knew he'd remember them forever, he'd see them when he slept, think about them when he was awake but right now they didn't matter. There was only one that did but he was no where to be seen.

Then he saw them, half covered in rubble, the bodies of Voldermort and Harry. The lower half of Harry's body was trapped but a large stone had crushed a part of Voldermorts head. Draco took Harry's head in his lap and cried.

Emerald eyes opened slowly and painfully they struggled to focus without his glasses that lay smashed a few feet away, even without them he could recognize the head of bright blond hair.

"Draco…" Harry managed to say, "You…came back." It was apparent that the effort to speak was costing him a lot, the light was fading within him at a shocking rate.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm so sorry, I love you, I missed you so much, I was blind, I'm so sorry." Draco's words washed over him, he would never get enough of that voice, Harry closed his eyes as he struggled to take in breath.

"It's…ok."

Draco walked through the mass of bodies, tears streaming down his cheeks; he could have collapsed and screamed for all he was worth. He apperated to Ron and Hermione. When the latter opened the door he shook his head and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Cassandra and Elena ran to embrace Draco and he took them in his arms and he cried and he kept crying. He led them through to the sitting room while Hermione broke the news to Ron.

Silence.

Not just a minute but an entire day.

The entire wizarding world crowed around the ruins of Hogwarts castle, flowers covered the actual grounds. They were there for the victims and for Harry. Draco and there daughters were at the front of the crowd, each holding a white church candle and remembering.

Everyone stood there, just remembering.

They remembered the good and especially the bad.

They recalled their saviour, their friends and family that had perished, they thought of Draco, Cassandra and Elena, they thought of there own Hogwarts years.

Not a single person present could say they didn't shed a tear and if they did they were lying.

"We'll be alright." Draco told his daughters as they held each other and they believed it because they would get though it. It would be hard but they would manage, no matter what happened they would have each other. The day after Harry died Draco had retired from the music business and vowed never to sing again.

* * *

Hope you liked this, please review. xxx


End file.
